Acatalepsy (アカタリプシー)/guide
Complete effects guide for Acatalepsy (Version 0.00) Maps AcatalepsyPath2FoldableBike.PNG|Path to the Folding Bike effect. ='Effects Guide'= ---- 'Folding Bike (折りたたみ自転車)' Ride a Folding Bike. Appearance: Naoto rides a bike. Passive Effect: Naoto travels at double his walking speed. Action: None. Location: Found in Brick Wall World. Practical Uses: Can be used to travel through the dream world much faster, chase fast-moving NPCs, and escape from chasers more easily. Go to Brick Wall World. Go north-west and enter a doorway in a large wall. Climb the staircases to the Brick Wall Maze. Find and interact with the bicycle. 'Scalpel (メス)' Have a Scalpel. Appearance: Naoto wields a scalpel. Passive Effect: NPCs may move away from him. Action: None. Location: Found in Dark World. Practical Uses: This effect allows Naoto to kill NPCs (which sometimes leave behind money). :The Lantern effect is recommended for obtaining this effect. Go to Dark World. Go north-west and find the scalpel among the monochrome creatures. 'Lantern (ランタン)' Head becomes a Lantern. Appearance: Naoto's head becomes a lantern. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Switches the lights on/off. Location: Found in Wood Fence World. Practical Uses: Can be used to lightened a darker areas. Go to Wood Fence World. Go to the upper-left corner then go north. Go up across the crossing signs then at the next horizontal split in the path go left until you reach a door. Enter the door, go down the pathway and interact with the lantern at the end of it. 'Digital Clock (デジタル時計)' Become a Digital Clock. Appearance: Naoto becomes a walking digital clock. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Stops the clock and vice versa. Location: Found in Wood Boxes World. Practical Uses: Pressing shift key once will make some NPCs stop moving. Go to Wood Boxes World. Go north-west and find the digital clock within a side opened box. 'Vinyl Umbrella (ビニール傘)' Hold a Vinyl Umbrella. Appearance: Naoto holds a clear/transparent umbrella. Passive Effect: Rain falls while the effect is equipped. Action: None. Location: Found in the School. Practical Uses: None. Go to Brick Wall World. Go north-west and find an underground entrance to the School. Go through the reception desk to a room and go right. Enter the second door and interact with the umbrella in the rubbish bin. 'Earmuffs and Gloves (耳あてと手袋)' Wear an Earmuffs and Gloves. Appearance: Naoto wears dark mittens and earmuffs. Passive Effect: Snow falls while the effect is equipped. Action: None. Location: Found in Dark Pyramid. Practical Uses: None. :The Lantern effect is recommended for obtaining this effect. Go to Wood Boxes World. Go south and enter a side opened box to the Black Desert World. Go up a bit and west and find an entrance to the Dark Pyramid. From the start, climb the left staircase and enter the right door. Go down the staircase and enter the second door on the right. Climb the staircases until you reach a snowman that gives you the effect. 'Check / Plaid (チェック)' Become a Check pattern. Appearance: Naoto becomes covered in a plaid-like pattern. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Changes the color of the pattern in cycles through green, red and blue colors. Location: Found in the Hospital. Practical Uses: None. Go to Wood Fence World. Go to the upper-left corner then go straight north until you find a door to your right. Go through the door to the Park and find an entrance to the Hospital. Go left until you reach a hallway with a nurse creature. Enter the door closest to the stairs going down and interact with the flouting check. 'Door (扉)' Become a Door. Appearance: Naoto becomes a walking brown door. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Opens the door, showing a single eye. Location: Found in FC Cave. Practical Uses: This effect allows Naoto to teleport to the Nexus at will. :The Lantern effect is recommended for obtaining this effect. Go to Dark World. Go north-east and enter the gate to the Red Dressed Women Pathway to the Train. Wait a few seconds until the train stops and the sliding doors open to the train station. Exit the train station to the FC Overworld. Go to the north-east part and find the warp point to the FC Cave. Go down the stairs and find the effect. ='Ending'= ---- Collect all of the effects. Enter the blue door inside the Nexus. Hold down Z to drop all of your effects inside the room. Wake up and interact with the gaming console. Category:Walkthroughs